Hellboy and The Crimson Order
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: An old friend of the professor's calls the B.P.R.D to transylvania for an abundance of vampires, Red and the others get a surprise when they find out she's a descendent of Dracula, and with a trigger happy master. find out when the two groups team up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've been a big fan of Hellboy since I first started to like comic books back in like 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** grade. Ever since I watched my first movie, the animated ones, I was officially hooked, now I like all the dark horse comics. But anyway I'm rambling. This will be my 1****st**** ever Hellboy fiction so please enjoy. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is just awesome! I've always wanted to go to Romania!" Liz shouted as they climbed of the bureau's plan , Red and Abe laughed.

"Let's not get too carried away here Liz, we're here to check out the strange activity around here." Abe said, it was dusk by the time they had arrived in Transylvania.

"Yeah let's not forget the whole biting and vampire stuff that's been going on, say pops who'd you say gave you the call?" Red asked, they had been called in by an old friend of the professor's two days ago about some vampire activity happening in the area.

"She's an old friend of mine; she's an expert on all things vampire." he said, carrying his suitcases off the plan.

"Say where'd you say this friend of yours lives?" Liz asked.

"Oh you'll see, it's actually not far from here, I think she said she was sending a vessel to pick us up." The professor said right as an old horse and carriage pulled up, a figure in a dark hood and cloak driving the horses.

"Be you the Bureau my master sent for?" the figure asked, the group wasn't able to figure out whether the hooded figure was male or female, not that it really mattered, so long as they made it to their destination. However there was something about this driver that was a little off.

"Yep that's us, you the guy to pick us up?" Red asked, the figure nodded, keeping his or her face covered, the professor smirked and gave a little laugh shaking his head, in what seemed like disapproving amusement.

"Hey Abe, don't you think there's something a bit odd about this guy?" Liz asked Abe nodded.

"Yes, while I can't really place it, I don't think our driver is that human." He said. As they climbed into the carriage they noticed the size was big enough to accommodate even Red. Who was this strange friend of the professor?

~0~

"this be as far as I will take you." the figure said, "Forgive me but my horses refuse to trudge up the long drive."

"That's quite alright; I'm sure we can manage the walk ourselves." The professor said. The figure nodded and yelled to his horses to move on.

"Why do all the actions of this guy remind me of something?" Liz thought aloud.

"What do you mean Liz?" Abe asked.

"Along the way to where ever this place is, the driver stopped several times, for reason's unbeknownst to us." She explained.

"They say there are specters along this trail and that they hide their treasures along here." The professor said.

"That true?" Red asked.

"As true as you would believe it to." He said then reached for his bags only to have Hellboy grab them instead.

"It's a long walk up there, you sure you can handle it pops?" he asked.

"I realize I don't look like much but I'm as capable as you all, of walking up this way, I've walked up this a lot in my time in Romania." The professor told him, but still allowed Hellboy to carry his bag.

"Well, let us not keep them waiting." He said as he began walking. Liz made a face but carried on anyhow.

"This still seems all too familiar." She muttered.

~0~

Once the four reached their destination Liz's jaw dropped, along with her bags.

"This is…you're friend wanted to meet here?" she asked, the professor nodded.

"Makes sense you did say she was an expert on all things vampire; Dracula's castle is the definite place to talk this sort of thing over." Abe said. The professor gave a knowing smirk warranting a look of concern from the others.

"Professor! Old friend!" A woman called out in a somewhat thick Transylvanian accent, she was tall woman with a pale tan and long white colored hair that reached past her backside. She ran up to the professor, smiling happily as she hugged the old man.

"I thought you said this was a friend was an old one." Red said, "Pardon my sayin' so but she don't look nearly as old as I thought she'd be."

The woman turned grinning as she looked at the red demon.

"Oh you're much too kind; I do try to keep my body looking young but it's a hard thing to do." She said, "Oh but where are my manners, please, do come in."

As she ushered the group inside they noticed a small boy sitting in the middle of the entry way. He looked about eight or nine with blond hair and glasses. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello, my name is Chase." He said introducing himself. Red, Abe, and Liz gave the boy a strange look. Most children gave one look to Red and would usual take off. This boy however didn't do that, it was as if he was used to that sort of thing. Upon closer look they found the answer why.

The boy had fangs when he grinned, small porcelain white fangs. They turned noticing that the woman that had met them had disappeared; Red went to reach for him gun only to have something launch itself at him. The woman from before now on top of him, her eyes glowing bring red.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again." She said, Red grabbed the by the throat pulling her off of him.

"Calm down Hellboy," The professor said, "It would do you know good anyhow, she's bound to this world through her master." The woman grinned showing long fangs of her own.

"Aw professor old friend, you remembered, I'm flattered that even in your old age you would remember such a thing." She said.

"Helsing!" shouted a man from another room. The woman's grin disappeared and was replaced with a strange look in the other direction. There was a gun shot, and soon Helsing's body was on the floor blood pooling around her head as a man with light brown hair walked in carrying a large-though not as massive as Hellboy's- gun. The man had one arm that was replaced by a metal one, he looked to the boy, Chase, then at the group, then back at Chase.

"Aw crap, why didn't ya tell me they people were here?" He said. The boy looked over.

"Sorry Amick, I forgot." He said. Red groaned.

"You one of these blood suckers too?" he asked, the man, Amick gave Red a pointed look.

"No, that man down there would be my master." Said a female voice above them, they looked up to see the woman, Helsing, that had once just been shot dead standing on the second level leaving on the banister of the second floor.

"Weren't you just dead?" Red shouted, Helsing narrowed her crimson eyes at him, frowning impatiently.

"Weren't you listening? I am bound to this world by my master, that man who just shot me." she said.

"That's right, I'm the only one who can kill 'er; but only if I want to," Amick said, "Now unless you want another bullet in that pretty head of yours you'll get your butt down here."

"Please, Amick I really don't want another one, I have a head ache from the last three you shot at me the other day." Helsing said, jumping from the second floor.

"By the way who are these people?" Amick demanded. Helsing turned dipping toward the group.

"Whilst I'm not sure who the girl and assumed sea creature is; the old man is an old friend of mine, professor Trevor Bruttenholm, and the big red monkey would be Hellboy. Am I right professor?" she asked, the professor nodded.

"Greetings, I am Helsing Vampera Blud, the man that had just shot me would be my master, Amick Alborn, and the boy is my servant Chase Cunningham." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Liz." Liz said extending a hand.

"Also I'm not a sea creature, I'm an Ichthyo sapiens. My name is Abe." Abe said. Helsing gave him a strange look.

"Great so this is the B.P.R.D eh? that explains big red here." Amick said, holstering his gun. "This is good, I was wondering when you'd be showing up."

"Hey we would have been here earlier but that driver you sent wouldn't drive his dang horses up this way!" Red shouted.

"Helsing you really should stop reading that book." Professor Trevor said, Helsing burst into laughter, holding her sides.

"Please, forgive me, it's one of my favorites." She said, "Not every day a human can get my grandfather down so well."

"Come again." Red asked, he felt a tug at his jacket, he looked down and saw the blond haired boy, chase smiling up at him.

"My master is a descendent of Vladimir Dracula." He said, Helsing stopped laughing long enough to notice the looks she had gotten from the Bureau, she stood up straight.

"That is right, I am the granddaughter of Vlad Dracula, Vlad the Tempesh." She said, "Welcome to my family home."

**Ok confession I've never actually read the comics, I want to though, I'm a big fan of hellboys and other dark horse comics. However I have no place to find and read them T^T sadness! Anyway how do you think of them? my OCs? I just love vampires, really I do. And Helsing Vampera Blud is my favorite vampire Oc to use. She's in my Hellsing fanfiction, 'New Blud in Helsing' give that a read if you would. Review please! ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kya! I wanna read this comic book so bad, does anyone know where I can read these things online? I swear it's like trying to find an online copy of JTHM. **_**And for the record; it's the book I'm taking from not the actual Romanian Prince; if I were doing this on the actual Count Dracula I wouldn't have him a vampire; and I realize I spelled Tempes wrong, my spell check sucks beyond belief! And I know plenty of Dracula! But the whole point is for fictional entertainment; not fact. And whilst I'm glad you **_**Raven W. Blackwood**_** for your review and thank you for the review. Please don't micromanage me, and I thank you for a bit more information; though I already knew that Vladimir was Russian (albeit that it wasn't until after I wrote the story; I still figured it out.) it's still a good name no? anyhow, I still gratefully thank you for your review, and if you have any more useful knowledge about vampires it would also help me out in something other than this story. Thank you**_**.  
>*sigh* anyway recap; last chapter you found out that the Professor's old friend is a vampire, a descendent of Vlad the Tempest, and other things. Here you'll find out why Helsing called them in the first place; oh and disclaimer (very rare that I ever do these) I own nothing save from my OC's Helsing, Chase, and Amick (also Amick and Chase are both American.) Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!<strong>

"Now I remember! All those strange similarities; they all came from the book Dracula!" Liz exclaimed. Helsing nodded.

"Yes, I'm an avid reader of that book, so I decided to have a little fun when coming to pick you up." She said.

"Does that mean the person who was driving the horses was you?" Liz asked, Helsing nodded.

"However being as that my vampire familiar is not a wolf, like my father and grandfather, I could not reenact the wolf part of my performance." She said begrudgedly. "But I digress."

"So what's the reason we're here?" Red growled, Helsing let out a low growl herself, warning him to mind himself.

"There's been some vampire activity popping up around here; not that it's uncommon, this is Transylvania after all." Amick said, leering toward Helsing.

"Yes, however the spike in vampirc activity is. More and more people have come up dead with puncture wounds." Helsing said, "Usually my master's organization in slaying these scum vampires takes care of this, but at the rate these murders keep increasing, keeping the vampire secret has been hard."

"Wait, you're a vampire who slays vampires? Isn't that a bit backwards?" Red pointed out, Helsing frowned.

"It's not murder to kill a vampire…if you are human." She said, and then let the issue drop from there. "So Professor Trevor, now you understand why I was so urgent over the phone."

"Yes, your people's secret is in danger of being exposed. The B.P.R.D will do everything we can to locate this threat and help you destroy it." The professor said Helsing smiled.

"Oh I must thank you professor." She said, "But are you sure you can help us? I realize you're not as spry as you used to be, in your old age."

"I'll tell you like I told Hellboy; I may be old but I'm still capable of taking care of myself." The professor said.

"This is great, an old man, some girl, a demon, and a…whatever you're called, this B.P.R.D doesn't realize this is a threat do they?" Amick spat, Red and Abe glared at him.

"Oh but it is getting dark, please let me show you to your rooms." Helsing said ignoring the tension that was more than likely growing between her master, and her old friend's companions.

"Chase, show them to their rooms, I will be along shortly." She ordered, Chase nodded and ushered the four upstairs.

Once upstairs Chase showed, Liz to her room, Abe to his, and the Professor to his room which he noted was next to his master's, Helsing's room. Something of which Red wasn't too fond of.

"And this would be your room, ah, Hellboy." He said, Red looked down at the boy, he was barely up to his knee in height but he doubted he was as weak as any human child.

"Hey kid, tell me somethin' how's someone like you get to workin for a woman like that Helsing woman?" he asked, Chase's eyes flashed from blue to a pale red, then back to normal.

"If you're accusing mum of something bad I'm going to have to hurt you." he said, "Mum saved my life sir, I might not be human anymore but I'm still alive."

Red gave the boy another look before opening the door to his room; it was well furnished, with a large bed that would fit him and probably another person, the stone walls decorated with old painting of the late Vladimir Dracula, and landscapes of Transylvania. Red looked back to Chase who grinned.

"Mum's a very nice person once you get to know her, by the way you're room is right next to master Amick's, Mum likes to keep him as far from her room as possible." He said, then left.

Later in the night Hellboy found his way to the kitchen for a late night snack. He was poking through the fridge when he heard small footsteps running outside the room her turned expecting to see, chase; Helsing's servant boy, when instead he found a young girl about the same age looks-wise as the boy. She had white curls that were tied off on either side of her head wore a white night gown similar to those worn in the medieval times. She stared up at Red with glowing red eyes her mouth making a perfect 'O' shape as she looked at Red with amazement. Small white fangs protruded from her mouth.

Her stared at the girl a long time before she giggled and ran off, Red huffed and went back to rummaging through the kitchen. All these cupboards and not a single thing for him to eat, then again with so few humans in the building he supposed she wasn't used to having regular food around. Another noise broke him from his thoughts, the noise was familiar, and of something he very much liked. He turned seeing a white haired cat as it jumped up onto the counter next to him.

"Well hello there little fella, what're you doin' in a place like this?" he asked petting the cat with his normal hand. The cat purred. "There's no way something like a vampire would have something like you around here."

The cat hissed and swatted at him, jumping down from the counter and ran behind a door, no doubt it led to a pantry.

"I may be a vampire but every vampire has their own familiar." A familiar and not so liked voice said behind the door. Helsing soon walked out; wearing a skimpy silk night outfits that was just barely covered by the red silken robe she was wearing, she held in her hand a pomegranate. Red narrowed his eyes. "My familiar just so happens to be a cat."

"So then the cat that was just here, I'm guessin-"

"Yes, that was me." Helsing cut off, tossing him the fruit. "Here, it's better for you than anything else you could find in my home."

Red caught it looking it over, Helsing huffed, narrowing her eyes at the demon.

"Oh for—it's not poisoned if that's what your assuming." She growled.

"Not so kind when that master of yours or my old man isn't around." Red said, Helsing's eyes flashed.

"I act according to no one are we clear on that? Professor Trevor knows that, and so does my master. So don't get snide with me boy." She said, then paused, smiling a bit.

"I'm not likin' that look you've got there." Red said, Helsing pursed her lips, then bent over laughing. Red gave her a strange look.

"Forgive me, I just realized you are not, my master nor, anything like the others here. You are more than likely older than me." She said, "and yet there I went calling you boy as if I were some old woman."

"How old are you anyway." Red asked, now that the subject regarding age had been brought up, he knew he was about fifty years old, but how old was she? Helsing stood up straight adjusting the red robe around her.

"How old would you say I was?" she asked not willing to answer his question. Red huffed.

"Heck if I care, you brought up the dang subject." He growled. Helsing pouted.

"You're no fun." She said, then walked past him to the door. "I'm about seventy years old, roughly; I stopped keeping track after the first bullet to my head."

And with that she left Hellboy alone in her kitchen to do God only knew what. She then turned around poking her head through the door again.

"By the way, that Liz character, she's not a virgin is she?" she asked, Red jerked his head in her direction as she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"It's a valid question since there are two vampires here. One of which can become fairly drunk of her scent." She said, then snorted.

"Whatever, just don't blame me for when she's out in the open." She then said, leaving this time for the night, but not without calling back, "And stay outta my pantry kay?"

~0~

The next morning the bureau and Amick were setting up in the large sitting area of the castle. Chase also helped but only with the lighter stuff, hooking up computers and such. He said Helsing wouldn't like it if he carried anything too heavy.

"Speakin' of where is that blood sucker? I thought vampires found a way to walk out in the sun without burning." Hellboy asked, he felt another tug at his jacket; looking down he saw Chase's eyes flash pale red before he grinned.

"Mum's not like most vampires, and since she spent up most of her energy last night searching for something she won't be coming out until later." He explained. Amick sighed, whilst the professor laughed.

"I imagine she did use up her daylight hours; you'd think after years of playing she'd finally mature enough to realize her limitations." He said.

"Say Professor…whatever yer name is, what is all this equipment?" Amick asked, noting the many computers and camera's.

"It's a communication system, we use it for when Red, Abe and I go out into the field; we can still keep in touch through a com link." Liz said, "Don't you guys use one."

"Nah, Hel and I are linked by a bond, she picks up on what to do next real quick with it." he said, "'Sides, my boss is a real cheap one."

"Sounds familiar." Liz mumbled to Abe, who chuckled a bit as they referenced toward Manning.

"So what do you all know about vampires anyway?" Amick asked.

"Enough to know how to stop and get rid of a whole bunch of 'em." Red said. Amick cocked an eyebrow, before shrugging and carrying on.

"So Professor, how do you know Hel?" he asked, Professor Trevor gave a slight smirk.

"She was one of my college's back in the day," he said pulling out an old sepia photo of him and some teen age girl with white hair pulled back into a downward ponytail. "She was about thirty I believe back then."

"Jeeze, I knew she was old, but this is just plan annoying." Amick grumbled; he didn't very much like that his partner/monster pet was more than a few years older than him.

"She's lookin about eighteen or nineteen in that picture." Red pointed out.

"Yeah she's real young in that; not saying she's not young looking now." Liz said.

"Yes, back then she admitted to our whole group of friends that she was a descendent of the count." Professor Trevor said, "However she only admitted to me that she was indeed the genuine article. The vampire."

"Mum says that for a vampire to admit that to a human means something." Chase said, Professor Trevor pocketed the photo with a laugh.

"That's true; as I recall she's only openly admitted to being a vampire to two people." He said, Amick did his best to not pay attention to the old man and set up he lost interest in his story, however everyone else was intrigued by the old man's story.

"So then besides you who else would that be?" Red asked, Amick let out a frustrated growl, he turned from his sitting position pointing his metal thumb at his chest.

"Yaknow I'm human too!" he growled back at the four, Chases eyes flashed, to pale red again.

"But why would she tell you? Professor?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Mum says a vampire only tells a human what they are when they share a strong bond; Amick and Mum are master and servant. What are you to Mum?"

"She doesn't keep much from you does she little Chase?" Professor Trevor asked, Chase's eyes flashed back to their normal color. "That's a story for another day however."

"Chase, go get Hel, this crap she's pullin is tickin' me off." Amick growled, Chase nodded and ran off in search of his master.

"Ok, now the kid's gone; what kind of bond do you and the old hag have?" Red asked, Professor Trevor gave him a look, and Red kept quiet the rest of the time.

"Hey, anyone wanna help me with this crap." Amick shouted, Liz walked over to help him.

"I hate technology." He grumbled.

~0~

Moments after Chase left to find Helsing he returned a worried look on his face.

"What is it chase, spit it out." Amick said, Chase's eyes flashed from red to blue several times before he finally spoke.

"It's mum….she's not in her room, I don't know where she's gone." He said.

"I thought she couldn't walk around for a while." Red pointed out, Chase nodded.

"She's not supposed to be; it's bad for her health." He answered, he looked to Amick who groaned.

"I'll be back; I'm pretty sure I know where she went, Bloody vampire…" Amick growled as he stood.

"Let me come with ya; in case we run into any stray vamps I can help." Hellboy said walking over to him.

"Don't suppose I could stop you even if I wanted to." Amick said, Red shook his head as the two left in search of the strange vampire.

**Raven W. Blackwood, I read a bit more about Dracula recently, and **_**Wladislaus Dragwlya**_** is his name in latin; not Romanian. In Romanian his name is**_**Dragulea, Dragolea, Drăculea**_** is a diminutive of the epithet **_**Dracul**_** "the Dragon" carried by his father Vlad the second. So his name is really Vladimir Dracula, and his father was named Vladimir the second. Now before you write me off as some girl who doesn't know anything about this subject keep an open mind would you? I do not mean to sound rude I just wanted to keep the (somewhat) facts straight. I love the story of Vlad Dracula, the truths and the ever so famous story of Dracula by bram stoker; where my story stems from. Please review again; I love reviews of every kind. n_n no flame though please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ah! I hate research papers! I'm doing my biggest English project (which counts for like more than half of my final grade!) on vampires in literature! Which will have both the factual folklore, and the fictional aspects of them like in Bram Stoker (staying as far away from Stephanie Meyer as possible). Anyhow please enjoy this next chapter, I always put my all into my stories. Oh and a big thank you to Raven W. Blackwood, and a big sorry if I came off as rude when I commented. n_n Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Don't suppose you can transform can you?" Amick asked, Red gave him a look of annoyance. The two were in town now; still searching for Helsing.

"If I did don't you think I would have done that by now?" he retorted, Amick shrugged.

"Hel can change shape but that doesn't mean she always does it when it's appropriate." He said, lighting a cigarette.

"You know Helsing Dracula well enough don't you? What's her deal?" Hellboy asked, Amick choked on his cigarette smoke, then laughed.

"I know her well enough to know she doesn't go by Dracula anymore." He said, "So yea I know Hel pretty well."

"Ok, so what's her deal why does she act the way she does." Red asked, Amick took a log drag from his cigarette.

"If you read Bram Stoker's Dracula you'd probably know about a fraction of her family history." He then said puffing out the smoke. "Her family's got a lot of issues, not really my place to talk about it."

Hellboy grunted, so he would have to either ask the professor, or Helsing herself.

"Where is that bloody vampire, I swear when I find her I'm gonna put another bullet in her head." Amick growled.

"About that; how was it that you can shoot her and not kill her, I thought shooting a vampire through the heart or head killed them." Red asked, Amick stubbed out his cigarette on his metal arm.

"It's a type of vampiric magic; she's bound to me through a bond, so only I can kill her. None of the exorcisms of folklore can kill her." He explained, "She lives only to serve me; it's a weird bond, I'm not even sure of how she did it."

"Watch out! Mad dog on the loose!" someone suddenly shouted, Amick and Hellboy looked up to see a large black dog running after them, it ran at them, teeth bared and heading straight toward them. It jumped tackling Hellboy to the ground. Hellboy threw it off of him sending it toppling into a hay cart.

"Down boy." Hellboy joked, Amick readied his gun.

"That thing is no dog I've ever seen." He said, aiming his gun at the dog; only to have it run after him this time, Amick wasn't ready as it lunged itself at him knocking him off his feet. It growled and snarled as Amick did his best to keep the mutt at bay with his metal arm, and reaching for his gun with his flesh one, failing to find it. Soon however the dog was off of him and on its back, Amick and Hellboy looked up to see Helsing, her crimson eyes burning with anger, and her fangs elongated.

"I don't care who you are, anyone who makes an attempt on my master's life will suffer the consequences!" she shouted. The large dog barked, its own red eyes boring into Helsing's as she ran at the monstrous dog, grabbing it by the throat.

"Even if you are a part of the crimson order! You will die for attacking the people of this village, and putting the secret of our kind in danger!" she growled, digging her nails deep into its throat. The dog then transformed into a man with shaggy black hair, and pale skin; he smirked at Helsing.

"You're going to regret this; the crimson order has been keeping our kind a secret since before you were born, and not even you can stop them from revealing the true destiny of our kind; the Nosferatu." He said, Helsing narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"How dare you speak to me like that! It was my father that birthed our kind into this life, and I will do my duty as a Dracula to keep our race from being destroyed. I dare your crimson order to defy me! I will see to it they all rot in the deepest pits of hell!" she shouted impaling his chest with her free hand, killing the vampire. Once dead, Helsing dropped the cadaver and turned to Hellboy and Amick who were staring at her in amazement. Well Hellboy was anyhow, Amick didn't seemed fazed by her mood swing at all.

"Oh my; master Amick, Hellboy why did you follow me into the village?" she asked sweetly, putting her bloodied hand to her face. "It's dangerous out here with all the mad dogs running around."

"Helsing…" Amick growled, standing up as he grabbed his gun. Helsing flinched.

"Please don't shoot me; you _are_ unharmed, I do regret being late like I was, but you're both alright are you not?" she asked placing her hands over her head—as if that could stop a bullet from entering her skull.

"Where did you run off to?" Hellboy asked, Helsing stood up straight a serious look washing over her face.

"I will tell you when we get back to the castle; I've found out who's been causing the vampire trouble." She said.

~0~

"Several hundred years ago; after my father returned to Romania, he created an order to help protect the vampire race." Helsing said. She, Amick and Hellboy had returned to Dracula's castle and Helsing was now relaying the information she had gathered while in town on a slide show.

"Its name; The Crimson order…for some reason we vampires have to make clever names like that, I never did understand why." She went on, babbling a bit.

"Helsing, stay on topic please." Amick warned, Helsing nodded.

"Sorry. Anyhow; it was created for the benefit of vampire kind, keeping it safe, finding sources of blood for starving vampires, and keeping rogues from killing off humans." She said, "Though it seems they've become rogues themselves."

"So they're the ones attack the people here?" Liz asked, Helsing nodded.

"I'm still not sure what they're after; but I know it involves revealing a very well-kept secret of my kind." she said, flipping through the pictures she had.

"So this crimson order; it's all vampires working under the Dracula family?" Abe asked, Helsing nodded.

"Then why don't you, being a member of the Dracula family tell 'em to get lost?" Red asked a bit tactlessly, Helsing's features drooped.

"I can't, they won't listen to me. These people don't believe the Dracula family has any right to continue our rule over vampire kind." she said turning her back to the group, "They think our family has tainted blood."

"Why would they think that? Wasn't it your bloodline that created the vampire race?" Abe asked, Helsing was silent for a while. Professor Trevor gave Helsing a look of concern as he noticed her body quivering.

"How should I know the reasoning behind rogue vampires that don't know they're place?" she snapped, baring her fangs at Abe as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"The point is that our worlds are in danger, regardless the reasons we have to stop this vampire order from revealing themselves." Professor Trevor said standing from his chair, Helsing turned her full attention toward the group.

"The Professor is right; we have to stop this now before they bring on a full out war." She said, giving the professor a smile of relief.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find these blood suckers and send them back to where they came from!" Amick shouted, Helsing shook her head.

"We can't just out attack them, I still don't know where they hide when their daylight ours have been spent, and going in blindly into a vampire's lair is a fools plan." She said, "Master Amick you know this."

"So what will we do in the meantime mum?" Chase asked, clutching the fabric of her jeans. Helsing smiled sweetly, picking up the young vampires.

"You, my young servant are going to do nothing but stay put." She said then looked to the group once more, "These vampires has hundreds of years ahead of knowledge; I'm going to have to do some digging in the family archives to find out more information on them."

"Then we'll ask around in the village see if they've seen any more vampires hangin' around graveyards." Liz said, Helsing titled her head.

"Actually Miss Elizabeth, I think you'd be better to stay here." She said, Liz gave Helsing a look.

"Why? It's not like I can't handle myself." She said.

"That's not what I'm concerned with, Miss Elizabeth." Helsing said in a soft tone. "Professor Trevor; haven't you warned her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't I assumed she had already known." Professor Trevor said, Liz gave them both a confused look.

"What's going on?" Abe asked, Helsing sighed.

"Your friend here is a virgin." She said.

"I would hope so, but what business is that of yours?" Red asked, Helsing let out a low growl towards Hellboy.

"Vampires crave virgin blood of the opposite sex, doing everything in their power to have even just one drop of pure virgin blood." She explained, "If Miss Elizabeth goes into the field and is injured, not even you, Hellboy, could protect her from the male vampires in the immediate area."

"That true? But isn't Chase a male vampire?" Liz asked, Helsing nodded.

"Yes, but he's just a child; he won't be attacking you unless you cut yourself and even then I can stop him no problem." She said sweetly, "So again, Miss Elizabeth stay here, you'll be safer here than out there."

Liz huffed, she had wanted to go and help, but if what Helsing was true she couldn't very well do that.

"Alright fine, you two be careful then alright Red?" she asked, Red nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll probably find them before Hel even get's to those archives." Amick said, Helsing rolled her eyes.

"Try to stay out of trouble master, I'm fast but I'm not _that_ fast." She said, Amick gave her a warning glance.

"Meow, don't look at me like that please, I'm only saying. Meow." Helsing said kindly, Amick rolled his eyes.

"We'll keep in touch through the com links alright?" Liz said, handing Red, Abe, and Amick a small communication's device.

When the three had left Helsing sighed, stretching ad popping her joints back into place.

"Well this will be no fun." She muttered, "Am I to assume you two will be down here watching over the communication for master and the others?"

"Yeah; you go do what you have to do." Liz said, "And you know you don't have to call me Elizabeth right?"

Helsing smiled.

"But it's such a pretty name don't you agree Professor Trevor?" Helsing asked, the professor nodded. "Chase I want you to stay down here, while I go to the attic to search for father's records on the order."

"Yes, mum." Chase said, then his eyes flitted over to the professor, as they turned a pale red color. The professor however pretended not to notice.

"Well then I'll be off." Helsing said walking out of the room. Once she was gone Professor Trevor made his way towards the kitchen. Where he found Chase staring up at him with his blue eyes.

"Professor Trevor, can I ask you a question, I'm really curious about it." he said in his sweet boyish tone. Professor Trevor looked down at him.

"I'm sure you are; however I won't be so inclined to answer your question while you have that childish façade on. That may work on your vampire mother but it won't do so well with me." He said, Chase narrowed his eyes as they turned to the pale red.

"So you see through huh? And here I thought all you humans were duped by the face of an innocent child." He said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Keep in mind you were once a human too." Professor Trevor pointed out. Chase glared at him through his glasses.

"I was, then I was abandoned to die, only to have mum save me." He said, "Now last time you got away from me when Master Amick told me to check on mum. You're not so lucky this time."

"I know this; which is why I came in here; now ask your question." Professor said, Chase narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"What are you to Master Helsing? What are you to my mum?" he growled. Professor Trevor leaned against the counter, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know that; I know that your mindset is much more mature than your body, but I doubt even a mature child of Helsing will be able to understand the bond she and I share." He said.

"Quit your stalling old man, I asked a question and I want it answered." Chase snarled.

"Fine; I will answer your question…" Professor Trevor said, though before he could answer a voice shouted from above them.

"Chase! Come up here for a moment!" Helsing shouted, Chase growled but calmed himself as his eyes went back to blue.

"Yes mum!" he called back, then narrowed his eyes at Professor Trevor. "You will answer me, old man, I want to know what you are to mum, and I will find out."

"Chase; have you ever stopped to think that Helsing is aware of your curiosity, and is trying to negligibly stop you from getting your answer?" The Professor asked, Chase paused, staring up at the old professor.

"Chase sweetie!" Helsing called snapping chase out of whatever trance he was previously in and running up to his master who was still in the attic. When he left the professor looked around the room.

"Hello Helsing." He said, soon Helsing was sitting on the table across from him cross-legged her eyes narrowed, as she meekly smiled at the old man.

"So you already know I'm trying to keep secrets; you always could see right through me." She said.

"I've noticed your distance around the subject, but why do you keep it a secret. I was never ashamed of it." Professor Trevor said, Helsing nodded sliding off the table and over to him. Her eyes shined with worry.

"I know that Trevor; but I still don't want them getting the wrong idea, and I don't want them to lose their respect towards you." She said.

"Helsing, you have nothing to worry about; their much more understanding than the men in our college group." Professor Trevor said, Helsing shook her head as she made her way back to the table and sat down.

"I've lived too long, Trevor, and seen too much of what happens when a humans find out about the love affairs of a human and a vampire." She said, "Even one like me."

The professor placed a caring hand on the crown of Helsing's head. Helsing looked up at her former flame.

"If you wish to keep what happened between us a secret; I will respect that, but neither one of us can keep it locked away forever." He said, Helsing smiled a little, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"How is it that I am much older than you and you seem much wiser than me?" she asked with a tired laugh, Professor Trevor laughed.

"It comes with age; something you've yet to experience." He said, Helsing stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I may not be experiencing the actual aging process but I'm still pretty old." She said with a wink, and stood. "Well I'd better get up there before Chase figures out I'm not where I said I'd be."

There was a loud scream from the living room where Liz was; Helsing's eyes snapped toward the door. She sniffed the air, and a low growl bubbled in her throat.

"I smell blood." She said, as the two made their way to the living room, seeing Liz on the ground with a large white wolf with blue eyes over top of her. Helsing grinned a maniac's grin.

"So you're the sibling eh?" she asked, the wolf growled and looked over to Helsing, stepping over Liz's unconscious body toward her.

"I was wondering when the order would send you to try my life." She said, "Well come on mutt-face, let's see what you've got."

The wolf growled, launching itself at Helsing, who jumped grabbing it by the back of the neck, and pulling it backwards.

"Oh no mutt; I think you've bitten off a bit more than you can chew here." She said, as the wolf fell on its back.

"Mum!" Chase shouted from the stairs. Helsing looked up.

"Chase; get the Elizabeth and the Professor out of the room." She ordered. Then turned her attention to the dog that was glaring at her as it stood up. Helsing smirked.

"Oh my muttsy you've still got some bite in ya after all." She said, "However; I'm not amused. You entered my house without permission, destroyed my family's possessions, and more importantly attacked one of my guests. For that I'm going to kill you, and believe me when I say it won't be merciful."

"Rotten halfblooded, harlot!" the wolf shouted. Helsing titled her head.

"Oh so you can understand me. How wonderful; I thought mutts like you were stupid." She said a little amused, the wolf snarled then ran after the Professor, only to have Helsing get there first, kicking it into the wall opposite of them.

"Oh no wolf-breath; you're fight is with me!" she growled, the wolf lunged again, Helsing laughed, only to come to be surprised when the dog transformed into a white haired girl, and plunged a stake into Helsing's heart.

**Oh no! helsing was staked! What will she do? Is she going to die? Hey yaknow in actuality the staking through the heart wasn't what killed the vampire did you know that? It was actually a part of a more complex exorcism, pinning the vampire, cutting off the head, followed by stuffing the mouth of garlic, and facing it towards the underworld. I read that in a book once, neat right? Anyhow please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Helsing and the Professor had a little heart to heart about their past love affair. Apparently the professor was a real looker back in the day. Haha jk. Anyhow; Helsing admitted she didn't want Trevor to be condemned for loving her that's why she's keeping their former love a secret. Though if you read between the lines here you'll see it's not so former. Anyhow then another Crimson order member came for revenge for her brother. Ending with Helsing being staked in the heart. Shall we see what happens next? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The vampire smirked at the sight of Helsing's blood spilling from the wound she had made in her heart. Helsing stared at the girl wide eyed, then her features went dark. A low chuckle escaped her lips.

"Silly girl…" she began, grabbing the girl's neck. "Ticks like this don't work on me!"

The girl stared in fear as Helsing lifted her off the ground by the throat, and pulled out the stake from her chest. Helsing looked at her with an amused look, then looked down at the stake stained with her own blood. Then grinned.

"I wonder if the same can be said for you." She thought swinging the stake straight for the girl's heart, the girl let out a small yelp.

"Mum wait!" Chase shouted, Helsing halted just before the child's chest, breaking only the first layer of skin, she did not turn to chase, but kept her glare on the would be assassin.

"What is it Chase? There better be a good reason for stopping me from killing this little mutt." She growled, chase hesitated. The sight of his vampire mother having no hesitation in wanting to kill her own kind terrifying him.

"Helsing perhaps we could use the girl to find out the location of the order." Trevor said. Chase nodded, then looked down to Liz she had blacked out when the girl attacked her. Helsing looked over her shoulder at the two, her eyes burning with hate which soon melted away.

"Is that what you were going to suggest chase?" she asked, Chase nodded. Helsing smirked and looked to the girl.

"You're lucky, girl. You don't get to die today." She chuckled darkly. The girl growled.

"Eu nu va fi răspunde la orice întrebări! ai sânge nenorocit jumătate!" she shouted. Helsing frowned, dropping the stake and punched the young girl to the ground.

"If you ever call me that again, I'll rip out that little tongue of yours." She warned, then walked over to Trevor and the others.

"Chase get her, and chain her to the wall in the dungeon, when she comes to, come get me." She said, picking up the unconscious Liz. "I will go alert the others to come back and find a way to revive our friend her."

"Be careful Helsing, she has pyrokinesis." Trevor warned, Helsing paused.

"A fire starter?" she asked, Trevor nodded, "Neat."

~0~

"We got the call, how is Liz?" Hellboy asked a bit frantic. Chase bit his lip.

"She fell unconscious when the order girl attacked her. Mum's tending to her now." He said.

"Where?" Red demanded, a giggle brought his attention to the stairs where Helsing was leaning on the railing her clothes were singed and her flesh had slight burns on them.

"Demons are very interesting indeed." She said, smirking. Red glared.

"And how is that?" he growled, Helsing stuck out her tongue.

"Meow. Oh don't listen to me, I'm just rambling." She said.

"Hel, what happened to your clothes?" Amick asked, Helsing grinned.

"I had no idea how powerful a pyrokenetic girl could be! She's managed to torch my entire guest bedroom in her sleep." She said excitedly, flipping over the railing and landing on her feet in front of them.

"No worries though, my skin and bones will heal, and Miss Elizabeth is doing well. She's still resting, she won't be waking for several minutes." She said.

"So about this wolf girl." Abe began, Helsing's shoulders slumped.

"Oh yes, her. Chase sweetie has she awakened yet? I hit her pretty hard for calling me that." She said, Chase nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to her." Amick said, Helsing nodded.

"Be careful with your tempers. This girl has quite the little mouth." She said as she led the three to the lower levels of her home then to the dungeon. There they found various cells, chains on the wall, and even a few torture devices.

"These devices are….quite scary if I should say." Abe said, cringing at the sight of the hundred years old equipment. Helsing let out a snicker.

"Yes, that it is; but my father in his younger years was quite the sadist. Along with impalement, torture was one of his favorite things to do to his enemies." She said, "When you've been around things like this as long as I have, you learn to get used to them being around."

Red looked down at Chase, who eyed everything in the immediate area.

"Something tells me this is your first time down here too." He mumbled, Chases eyes flickered to red then back to blue as he looked up at Red.

"I've been down here only a few times. You don't seem to fazed by them though." He retorted.

"That's enough talking back there!" Helsing spat, then shined a candle (I know so typical vampire) at the young girl who was chained to the wall, "You'll insult our guest."

The girl bared her fangs at the group, snarling as she saw her. The girl had a bruise on her cheek from where Helsing had hit her, the force must have been enough to slow the healing powers she had.

"Alright kid, we've got some questions about this order you're part of." Amick said, kneeling to where he was at eye level with the girl.

"Give us the right answers and I might not have to use this." He said pulling out his gun. The girl growled.

"I won't be answering any question asked by filthy humans like you; and I especially won't be answering to some corcitură like her!" she shouted, Helsing's eye ticked.

"Then maybe you'll answer to me." Red said as he slammed his fist in the wall just missing her head. The girl went wide eyed, but then glared.

"You may have demon blood, but you've been tainted by the humans, just like her! You might as well be a corcitură like Helsing!" she screamed, "The Crimson Order will eradicate the filth from the earth! And humans will once again know their place in the world as food for the vampire!"

Helsing narrowed her eyes, pushing Red aside as she glared down at the young girl. The girl spat at her, Helsing balled up her fist, only to back hand the girl across the face, leaving four long gashes from her nails.

"And what of your Crimson Order now? They won't rescue you; you're going to die here, just like that mutt of a brother you had." She said in a dark tone. The girl went wide eyed in shock, and fear.

"No amount of words you say will ever make me betray my own! Unlike you we aren't tainted by the humans. Corcitură!" she shouted, Helsing let out a low growl but turned away from the girl.

"I'm done trying here, if this keeps up; I'll end up killing her before the day is through." She growled walking away from her and sat on a nearby table. Then Professor Trevor walked up to the girl.

"Old man I'd stay back, we don't know what kind of powers the kid has." Amick said. Professor Trevor Cocked an eyebrow.

"I've seen first-hand what she can do; so please, if you would move out of the way. I'd like to talk to the girl." He said, Amick furrowed his brows but let the professor talk. The girl snarled as he approached her.

"And what do you want; old man?" she growled.

"Only talk, may I ask your name girl?" Trevor asked, the girl gave a confused look and eyes him cautiously.

"Isabella." She said slowly.

"Well Isabella; that's a very pretty name." the professor went on.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I'm not a moron, and I won't let some human talk down to me as if he were superior!" she growled. She looked around the room eyeing everyone there, then her eyes landed on Helsing, who was laying on an old body stretcher, eyeing her silently. The girl smirked.

"Mighty protective of this human aren't you corcitură?" she sneered, Helsing said nothing but grit her teeth as she felt her eye twitch. Red and Abe looked back at Helsing who shifted her gaze to them.

"Is it wrong to be protective of an old friend and his children?" she said in a low tone, Abe walked over to her, and went to take off his gloves.

"Keep in mind, Ichthyo sapien, that if you try to read the things in here you may not be able to forget them yourself." Helsing said, then looked up to him, "And if you try to read my mind you'll wish you hadn't."

Abe nodded, then placed his gloves back on, as Helsing returned her crimson stare at the young Isabella. Isabella snorted.

"You make me laugh corcitură, protecting them as if you cared for them, the only one you care for the old man; why is that I wonder." She hissed, Helsing narrowed her eyes.

"Careful with that tongue of yours, I may just rip it out of your skull." She growled. Isabella sniffed the air. Then gasped which was followed by a grin.

"You two were once lovers." She said smoothly, everyone in the room went wide eyed and stared at Helsing.

"The human and the corcitură, how adorable! And you were trying to keep that a secret weren't you, Helsing?" Isabella shouted, Helsing's low growl grew louder as she stood getting off the stretcher and moving, quickly, toward the girl and grabbing her by the throat.

"Ai nenorocit enervant! Te voi termina pentru ceea ce aţi făcut!" she shouted her voice taking on a more scarier tone than it had ever been before as she dug her nails into Isabella's neck, blood seeping out from the small wounds. Helsing lifted her up, however given the chains on the girl's wrists, she didn't lift her very high, but one could see the rattling of the chains as they were pulled tight, and the cuffs digging into Isabella's wrists.

"You will tell us everything, if not I'll take the information from your blood!" she shouted, "I'm done toying with a child like you!"

Red and the others stared at the sudden burst of anger pouring out of Helsing's words, Amick readied his gun, just in case Helsing went too far. Abe shivered, even with his gloves on, he could feel the hate and the evil aura that surrounded her. The girl, Isabella stared down at Helsing in fear, but stayed silent.

"Whether you speak or not I'll have my information; and whether you live or die is no concern to me." Helsing said in a low demented voice as she squeezed tighter on her throat. Isabella let out a yelp as blood came out of her mouth.

"Helsing, calm down; you're killing her!" Red shouted, Helsing didn't listen only squeezed tighter as more blood poured from the girl's mouth.

"This isn't enough to kill a vampire, but the fear is enough to get the answers!" she shouted.

"Th…there's a crypt outside the village!" Isabella shouted as she choked on her own blood. "That was the last place….we met…o-our location changes!"

Helsing slackened her grip on the girl's neck, then dropped her. She landed in a bloody heap on the floor, gasping at the air. Helsing's back was still to the five men behind her.

"Professor Trevor, would you please take Chase back upstairs, I think I've left Miss Elizabeth alone for too long." She said, her normal tone returning to her voice. Trevor tried to study Helsing's features trying to find some sort of sign that she was ok, but with the amount of hair she had and having her back towards them it was impossible. He sighed, and ushered Chase up to the main level of the castle.

Once gone, Amick went to approach Helsing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, "I've not yet returned to my normal self."

"What's she mean by that?" Red asked, then looked down at Isabella who stared up at Helsing's hidden face with sheer terror.

"Hel, what are you going to do, I don't want to have to shoot you for good." Amick warned.

"Then don't look. I want to make sure the information she's giving is accurate." Helsing said, the darkness returning to her voice. The next thing she did shook the four men to the core; with one swipe of the hand she managed to cute Isabella's head clean off. Blood sprayed everywhere on the walls, and staining Helsing's claws and hair red. Helsing then began squirming popping joined back into place, she then turned to the group.

"Well, that did nothing for me." She muttered, licking the blood off her hand. "Seems as though what she told us was in fact truth."

The four were silent, even Hellboy was silent, until Helsing pushed past him and he grabbed her arm.

"You had a love affair with the Professor?" he shouted, as if she weren't covered in the blood of another vampire, and nothing that just took place had really happened. Helsing looked away.

"That was years before you were even brought into this world." She said, jerking her arm out of Red's stony grip and making her way upstairs.

**Oh! One of Helsing's secrets reveal! And what was up with that 'corcitură' word Isabella was throwing around? Found out everyone's reaction to Helsing and Professor Trevor, and more in the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Last chapter Helsing and Professor Trevor's past love affair was revealed to the team, (excluding Liz because she was passed out.) Now Helsing is feeling vulnerable, and Hellboy is a little mad. How will everyone take this development? And will they be able to concentrate on the mission with tension growing between the team's two most powerful members? Find out by reading. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Wow, really, Professor Trevor and Miss Helsing? Together?" Liz asked, she was told almost immediately after she had awoken what had happened.

"It seems so; when the vampire Isabella shouted it out Helsing got extremely mad over it." Abe said.

"Geeze, I missed out on a lot of stuff didn't I?" Liz said putting her hand to her head, Abe nodded.

"So Red, what do you think about this?" Liz then asked, Hellboy was sitting in the corner of the room, he hadn't said a single thing since they had returned from seeing Helsing take off the girl' head. He looked up.

"I just don't see how pops could fall for a woman like that; she's conceited, short tempered, conniving, and she's evil, I'm tellin' ya Liz you're lucky you weren't down there when the brat and professor left." Hellboy growled, "She was merciless! The kid didn't even see it coming."

"Red's right, it was a tad over kill to rip off the girl's head." Abe said.

"And yaknow what really ticks me off? The fact that pops didn't even trust us enough to even tell us about it!" Red shouted.

"Maybe the professor had his reasons for not telling us Red." Liz said, Abe nodded agreeing with her, but Hellboy wasn't buying it.

"Or maybe, they really weren't; the old hag's a vampire after all. I bet she just put him under some sort of trance." Red shouted standing from his chair.

"Now Hellboy that is enough!" Professor Trevor's voice shouted from behind the big red monkey. Hellboy turned, they all turned to see the professor standing in the doorway.

"Pops, she's a vampire; from what we know they're known for tricking humans like that." Hellboy said, trying to defend his case.

"I enough. What happened between Helsing and I, was nothing like that." Professor Trevor said, "I never told you because Helsing didn't want this to happen."

Hellboy was silent, not exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"Helsing was, and still is a very good person, whether she be vampire or not." Professor Trevor went on, "And perhaps you should learn from this experience."

And with that Professor Trevor left, leaving Hellboy to dwell on his behavior.

~0~

"So…you…and the old man…you guys rutted?" Amick asked. Helsing sighed; she would have preferred him to just be angry than ask questions like a child. Speaking of which, Chase had since disappeared from the area. Helsing figuring he was somewhere in the castle sighed and rolled over on her bed.

"Yes, Trevor and I rutted. Honestly master Amick what kind of question is that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her master.

"Just making sure; so is that all you did…or…do?" Amick asked, Helsing groaned.

"We don't do it anymore if that's what you're asking, it's strictly professional between Professor Trevor and I." she said, rolling over again.

"So, wonder how big Red and his group are takin that news." Amick said, Helsing hid her face in her pillow.

"Not well; Hellboy seem to forget I can hear everything that goes on in this place." She said, "He's not being too kind."

"Oh well, what're you gonna do right?" Amick asked, Helsing raised her head from the pillow, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know you're staining that bed right?" he then said, Helsing looked down, she was still covered in the vampire woman's blood. She huffed.

"Stupid little pest, she's lucky she lived that long…" he voice trailed off as she felt a presence by the door. "Abe sapien was it?"

There was a pause, then the door gave way to Abe, who looked a bit surprised she knew it was him.

"Don't be too surprised; Hel's connected to everything in this castle, she knows what's going on everywhere." Amick said, Abe nodded.

"So what did you want?" Helsing growled, narrowing her eyes. "Believe me when I say I'm not too happy at the moment."

"Right sorry. I was just curious, why were you so protective of this secret? Between the professor and you?" Abe asked, Helsing rolled over turning her back to him.

"You're smart; smarter than Hellboy that's for sure. When it comes to the love affairs of a human and a vampire; people are always quick to say the vampire bewitched them." She said, hugging the pillow tightly.

"The men in our collage group were very quick to do so, when they found out the truth." she mumbled. "Leave now; both of you, I want to wash this filth off of me."

A few hours later everyone had gone to sleep, it was late into the night. Helsing was out of her room stalking her home, as a cat no doubt, when she saw Hellboy sneaking into her kitchen again. She sighed, then padded her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

'Man this thing eats a lot.' She thought to herself, as she jumped up onto the counter and meowed. Hellboy jumped and turned.

"This woman's a crazy cat lady, she's got more cats than I do." Red mumbled. Helsing sneakered.

"How many times are you going to fall for that prank?" she asked, sitting and placing her tail over her paws. Hellboy growled.

"You, are a real pain." He said, Helsing nodded.

"So you've said, about nineteen times today." She said, "You seem to forget, Hellboy, that I hear everything that happens in this house."

"Good then you already know how I think of you and my old man." Red said, Helsing's ears folded.

"You're a very cruel person; not every vampire bewitches a human to be their lover." She growled, Red snorted.

"No, but they do if they want blood. Bloodsucker." He said, the fur on the back of Helsing's neck rose, as she let out a low growl.

"I would no sooner bite Trevor than I would my own master!" she hissed, "I love Professor Trevor; unlike most humans he's understanding of us monsters! _You_, Hellboy, are proof of that!"

"Oh why bother? You had your opinion of me when you found out about me, you won't change. None of you will." She mewed, then jumped off the counter. "and stay out of my pantry! You don't need to be eating anything in there!"

Hellboy snorted again, turning from the cabinets to the pantry door. He opened it, seeing a years' worth of human food. His jaw dropped, since when do vampires eat human food? There was a low giggling sound, Hellboy turned seeing a white haired boy, staring up at him. He grinned.

"secret's out."

~0~

"Chase, honey how long are you going to hide from me?" Helsing asked the next morning, she couldn't feel his presence in the house, he was still on the property however, that much she did know.

"Having troubles with Chase?" Liz asked, Helsing jumped not realizing she was there.

"Oh, hello there firebug." She said turning to her, "Yes, ever since yesterday's little thing with the Crimson Order, he's been hiding from me."

"I'm sorry about Red, he just doesn't know how to deal with stuff like that." Liz said, Helsing's eyes shifted the wall.

"It's nothing new. People always think that way of vampires, it's nothing I didn't expect." She said, "Anyhow, we now know the location of the Crimson order; shall we hurry and find the others? My master is just dyeing to go and kill the lot of them."

Liz nodded and the two made their way to the front room, where Amick, Abe, and Hellboy where standing. Hellboy gave Helsing a glare, Helsing paid no mind, then Amick and Abe turned to Helsing with a look of concern.

"What's up? Something wrong?" she asked, then a familiar smell entered her nose. "What's happened? Why do I smell grave soil and blood?"

Amick put a hand behind his head, and began rubbing the back of his neck. Then Abe took a step to the side. Helsing's eyes went wide as she stared at a child sized coffin there was blood writing on the lid.

"Helsing, what's wrong? What's that mean to you?" Liz asked, Helsing said nothing.

"Would you stop your crying and just start explaining!" Hellboy demanded, Helsing shook her head, she hadn't realized that tears were falling.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go!" she shouted, turning into her cat form and running away.

"What the hell is going on here? Why do vampires have to be so dang secretive. Stupid blood suckers." Hellboy mumbled. Amick gave him a look.

"Alright you listen to me, Big Red; I've been pretty tolerant of the way you've been acting toward Hel, but this is the last straw." He shouted, grabbing Hellboy by the shirt—not that it did anything to Hellboy as far as intimidation went—he glared up at Red.

"These, words are in Romanian. Amick do you know any Romanian?" Abe asked, defusing the tension between him and Hellboy. Amick Let go of him.

"No, I don't. I think the only one here that speaks it is Hel, and her mind's gone to hell right now." He said.

"Why what's in here?" Liz asked, Amick sighed looking down at the little coffin.

"Hel's baby boy." He said. Hellboy gaped.

"Helsing had a little boy?" Liz asked, Amick nodded.

"And a baby girl, but they both died not long after she gave birth to them. Given Helsing's condition they couldn't survive outside of her womb." He explained.

"What's Helsing's condition? What's wrong with her?" Abe asked, Amick reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and lighting it.

"You want to know that ask her." He said, "I'm done talking about her, I'm going to go put this back in its grave where it belongs."

~0~

"Mum. Mum are you alright?" Chase asked, he had felt his master's aura had fainted a bit while he was hiding. He decided it best to return, Helsing had locked herself in her room and wasn't coming out.

"What happened?" Chase asked, when professor Trevor came up the stairs.

"I'm actually not sure myself." He said, then knocked on the door to Helsing's room.

"Get away from my door! BOTH OF YOU!" she growled from the other side, chase jumped. "I will come out when I am good and ready!"

Helsing was leaning her door, she was crying. Those punks thought they could sneak onto her property and disturb her family graves. If Dracula himself were alive he would have slaughtered the lot of them.

"Helsing…" Amick's voice came in.

"Go away, I've told them already, I will come out when I am ready." She said. There was a silence for a while.

"I reburied them Hel, you don't have to worry about that." Amick then said, Helsing let out a low growl.

"I'll kill them all for this." She mumbled.

"Well you can't if you're stuck in there." Amick said, Helsing sat up. He was right, nothing ever got done when one was sitting around sulking. She opened the door grinning like mad.

"Well I see, Hel's back." Amick said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Let's go vampire hunting." Helsing said.

**Yay! We're getting close to the ending chapters. Well actually that isnt a yay moment. I like typing this story, uber fun! Anyhow Helsing is now angry and ready to kill someone. We still don't know what corcitură means do we haha. We'll find out when we get to the crypt the Order is hiding in. review please!**


End file.
